


Dimples & Her Night Owl

by Hopeful_Puppy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo on Autopilot, Car Enthusiasts, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Morning Bird Rey, Night Owl Ben Solo, One Shot, Rey Has Totally Got This, She thinks he's adorable!, Sleep Deprived Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Puppy/pseuds/Hopeful_Puppy
Summary: Ben Solo is not a functioning human being in the morning. He works purely on autopilot before noon.Unfortunately, autopilot only works for continued routines and Ben just got a new job.Thankfully, a vision in freckles is there to give him some direction and brighten his day.She's even got dimples!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Dimples & Her Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> So, I entered a competition ([#NYCMidnight](http://www.nycmidnight.com/)) where we had 24hrs to write 100 words in a specific genre, action taken and word included.  
> I got RomCom/Driving a Car/Bother. 
> 
> My original idea (that still kind of floats around my head) had my narrator as a woman. But then, because I've been reading nothing but Reylo since January, I was suddenly describing Rey as the other character and now I have Ben as a sleepy Night Owl with no filter in the mornings.  
> And I can't un-see that...
> 
> I wouldn't really consider myself hugely into the canon pairing (I kind of explain why in my other SW fic) but Hot Damn, Reylo writers make good work! I am inspired and impressed by the amount of love and creativity you all have for/with this pairing (as if that wasn't clear with this microfic).
> 
> Its less than 200 words (obviously this is not what I entered into the competition) but I wanted to share it in case it inspired someone else, or even just made them smile. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Bother.

New dawn, new day means I'm running on autopilot. New job means autopilot was driving without GPS. (Definitely not safe.)

I'm lost. (And probably late.)

Bother.

Worth it for the vision standing beside my car.

Shiney braided hair. Freckles over her nose. A genuine smile showing off dimples.

Gosh, she's pretty.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Bother. Autopilot also means no 'brain-to-mouth' filter. 

She laughs around my car until suddenly she's in the seat next to me. 

"How about driving me to work? You get directions and I get a free ride in _this_ beautiful Camaro classic."

Dimples likes Silencer? I'll drive her anywhere.

She laughingly asks; "What miracle job got an Owl like you up for work on a Saturday morning?"

Saturday?

Oh bother.

Listening to Dimples laugh again beside me, I can’t help the dopey grin that slides onto my face.

Dimples is totally worth getting lost on a Saturday morning for and driving her to work whenever she'd like?

Won’t be a bother at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben Solo's 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Restomod "Silencer":  
> 


End file.
